


The Unorthodox Solution

by characterobsessed3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/characterobsessed3/pseuds/characterobsessed3
Summary: Rey helps her boss let off some tension.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201





	The Unorthodox Solution

Rey has been Ben’s legal secretary for the better part of three months and she had never seen him throw a fit like the one he is throwing in his office right now. Sure other people in the office had warned her about Ben’s infamous hissy fits when he didn’t get his way or he didn’t win a case, but Rey thought they were exaggerating. 

She realizes they weren’t when she hears a lamp being chucked across the room and hit the double doors separating her and Ben. She knows he would never hurt her. Even when he was abrupt, abrasive, or even cruel with others, he was nothing but kind to her. He never made her get him coffee, he always held the door open for her, he always listened to her and took her advice. 

Those are just a few reasons why Rey is in love with him. It wasn’t his bigger than usual arms, it wasn’t his long, grabbable black hair, it wasn’t the way he carried himself, all cocky and self-assured--no it wasn’t any of those things. Well, mostly not. Rey was in love with him because of who he was. The soft, sweet man other people didn’t see. 

Another object gets thrown across the room and Rey jumps. The rest of the office has smartly cleared out. They don’t want to get caught in the crossfire. Rey is another case. Ben’s temper doesn’t scare her...if anything it turns her on. 

The noise on the other side of the door has ceased and Rey is just curious enough to creep towards the door. It’s eerily quiet now. Ben must have gotten all the frustration out of his system. Rey weighs her options, but decides it's safe to knock. Rey taps her knuckles against the wood. She doesn’t receive an answer from the other side. A few seconds later, Rey decides to press her luck and pushes open the door. 

She finds Ben slumped over his desk. His hand clenches and unclenches on his lap. It shouldn’t turn Rey on as much as it does, but his big fingers have always done something to her. 

“Sir?” Rey calls to him. 

Ben doesn’t acknowledge her. He just shrugs and drops his head into his chest. Rey walks towards him. She crouches in front of him and takes the biggest risk of her life and runs her fingers through his hair. He looks up at her and they catch eyes. His eyes look pained, haunted. Rey wants nothing more than to soothe his pain. She runs her hand through his hair and over his ears. 

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Rey asks. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concern.

“I hate seeing you like this. Let me make you feel better” Rey offers. 

Ben freezes and his shoulders tense up. He looks past her and shakes his head. 

“Don’t tempt me, Rey” Ben says, his tone deadly serious. 

Ben looks at her, fire in his eyes. He strips her naked with one look. He’s never looked at her like that before. She was always his faithful secretary, never someone he looked at with anything resembling passion. 

“Tempt you?” Rey asks innocently, playing into their new game. 

Ben swallows and his adam’s apple bobs up and down. 

“Leave, Rey. You don’t want to see me this way” Ben warns her. 

Rey keeps looking at him until he eventually makes eye contact with her. 

“You don’t want to see me lose control,” Ben tells her. 

Rey doesn’t move an inch. 

“Leave, Rey” Ben commands her. 

Rey cocks her head, intrigued by his obvious demand.

“Or what?” Rey challenges. 

She knows what she is doing. She’s goading him. She sees the desire in his eyes and she wants to stoke it. She’s wanted him from the first moment she laid eyes on him. If she can make him feel better, even if it's just with her body, she will. 

Ben shakes his head and pulls at his hair between his fingers. When he looks back up at Rey, his eyes are the darkest she’s ever seen them. 

“Or I will bend you over my desk and fuck all of my frustrations out into your cunt” Ben informs her. 

Rey can’t tell if he’s serious or not. I mean, he seems serious, he acting serious. He’s always been serious. But the idea of Ben Solo wanting to fuck his secretary? It seems ludicrous. 

Rey gets off of her knees and stands between his legs. 

“Promise?” Rey asks, teasing him while being direct all at the same time. 

Ben grabs her hips between his hands and pulls her flush to him. 

“Rey, if you’re serious…” Ben warns her. 

Rey just nods, trying to convey her consent and her trepidation all in one look. 

“I want to make you feel good” Rey tells him. “I want to be good for you”.

Ben groans. He gets up from his chair and grinds his growing erection into her belly. Rey throws her head back and moans. 

“Use me. I want you to use me, Sir” Rey tells him. 

Rey drops to her knees, peering up at him through her dark lashes. She uses her fingers to unzip his pants. She reaches into his underwear and wraps her hand around his erection. It’s thicker and longer than she could have ever expected, but somehow with everything she knows about her boss, it makes sense. Her big boy in the palm of her hand. 

Rey leans forward and kisses the leaking tip. The precum coats her lips making them shine with his essence.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck” Ben grunts and his fingers hover above Rey’s head. 

Rey takes her mouth off of him for a second and looks up at him. 

“I told you, Sir. You can use me. You can pull my hair. Fuck my throat. Anything you want. Tonight is about you and releasing all that tension” Rey tells him. 

Ben just nods and places his hands on the crown of her head. He guides her lips back to his erection. This time Rey takes more of his length into her mouth. Inch by inch he guides her mouth down until Rey is bobbing her head and taking him into her throat. 

“Fuck, look at you on your knees for me. My little slut choking on her bosses cock” Ben says. 

Rey just moans around his length and hollows her cheeks. Ben ruts into her mouth with fervor. 

“Was this your plan all along? To catch me after a long day when I’m in no mood to turn you down?” Ben questions. 

Rey nods her head, his dick bobbing up and down inside her mouth. 

“Of course it was. My naughty girl in her short skirts and red lipstick. You did that all to be my personal slut. Isn’t that right?” Ben taunts. 

Rey pulls her mouth off his length, takes a deep breath, and looks up into Ben’s eyes. Her makeup is smudged and her lipstick smeared. She looks like the picture of debauched. 

“Yes, Sir” Rey answers him breathlessly. 

Ben runs his fingers gently over the side of her face. 

“Get up, baby. I want to fuck you now” Ben instructs her. 

Rey shoots to her feet, ever the obedient girl. Ben walks back to his seat and gestures for her to come over. He takes a seat and spreads his legs. Rey walks over to him and stands right in front of him. Ben runs his hands over her skirt and lingers on her hips. 

“If only you knew what these skirts did to me every day” Ben confesses to her. 

“Tell me” Rey goads him. 

“Why don’t I just show you” Ben counters. 

He tightens his grips on her hips and squeezes. Rey’s thighs rub together, both from the press of his hands against her thighs and from the growing wetness dripping from her cunt. Ben’s hands make their way under the skirt and to the edge of her panties. When he pulls his fingers away, they are drenched in Rey’s wetness. 

“So wet. Is this all for me?” Ben asks, his eyes are dark as coal. 

Rey whimpers and answers “Yes, sir. All for you”. 

Ben smiles at her words and reaches behind her to grab a handful of her ass. He squeezes the flesh roughly between his fingers. 

“Good girl” Ben praises her. “Now take off your panties. Slowly”. 

Rey doesn’t waste a single second. She reaches under her skirt and hooks her fingers into the tops of her panties. She yanks them down her stick thighs slowly. When her underwear falls to her ankles, she turns around and gives Ben a perfect view of her ass. She then reaches down and steps out of the panties that have fallen to her ankles. With a sly smile, she hands them to him. 

Ben is openly stroking his cock at the sight of Rey’s wet, pink cunt. He looks seconds away from absolutely ravishing her. 

“Get. Over. Here. Now.” He instructs her. 

He’s lost all patients at this point. His cock too hard to be remotely gentle. Rey walks back over to him and stands between his thighs. She’s just about to lower herself onto his erection when Ben’s office phone rings loudly. They both freeze and when the ringing continues, Ben loses all patients slams his fist onto the arm of the chair our of frustration. Rey jumps, a little startled by his reaction, and Ben immediately softens when he thinks he's scared her. 

“I’m sorry” Ben murmurs. The last thing he would ever want to do is scare her. 

The phone continues to ring and they both know they can’t ignore it forever. 

“You should answer that,” Rey tells him. 

Ben shakes his head. 

“Need to feel you around my cock first. I won’t answer it without you in my lap.” 

Rey nods and swings both of her legs over his thighs. She takes his cock and lines it up with her entrance. She slowly lowers herself onto his length and inch by inch of it disappears inside of her. Rey sucks in a sharp breath as she stretches to accommodate his girth. 

“You okay?” Ben asks, concern evident in his voice. 

Rey hesitates before answering. “You’re just big, that’s all. Gotta get used to it” Rey confesses. 

Ben caresses her ribs in a soothing gesture. He leans past her and takes his phone off the hook. Rey shifts in his lap, forcing more of his length inside of her until he bottoms out. 

Ben raises the phone to his ear and inputs his employee’s number. Rey buries her face into his neck. Ben reaches up and pets her hair, keeping her tucked in place. 

“You gonna be a good little cockwarmer while I’m on the phone? Think you can keep still for me?” Ben asks. 

Rey nods and presses a kiss into his neck. The person on the other line has picked up by now and Ben has completely altered his voice to be demanding and precise. His tone really shouldn’t turn Rey on as much as it does, but she can feel herself getting wetting with every word out of Ben’s mouth. Rey begins to squirms in his lap and lets out little indignant whines. She feels full, so full, but she needs him to move. 

Ben stills her hips with his hand and pulls the phone away from his mouth. 

“Be good, kitten. Don’t make this harder on both of us” Ben tells her. 

He isn’t letting on how much her little sounds are affecting him, how much he wants to rut his hips upward, and take her hard and fast while still on the phone with his co-worker. Ben continues to chew out the man on the other side of the phone, but as the conversation continues Rey can’t stay still any longer. She raises her hips and slowly slides down onto his length. Ben grabs her hips to keep her in place. He swats her ass in punishment. 

“I’ll call you back tomorrow. Don’t fuck up anything or make any decisions without me” Ben tells his co-worker. Before the person on the other line can even respond, Ben hangs up the phone. Ben can now focus all of his attention on Rey. 

“Did you think you could whine, whimper, and fuck yourself on my cock and there wouldn’t be consequences?” Ben asks. 

“No, Sir” Rey says, all while still moving her hips up and down on his shaft. 

Ben reaches behind her and grabs a firm hold of her ass. Rey yelps in surprise. 

“Such a naughty girl. You couldn’t stay still for ten minutes, could you? You were too greedy for my cock, weren’t you?” Ben taunts. 

Rey nods into his neck, whimpering in agreement. 

“Get up, baby. Bend over my desk. Naughty girls don’t get gentle. I’m going to fuck you now. Fast and hard. I don’t care if the whole city hears, let alone the office” Ben informs her. 

Rey follows his instructions readily. She lifts herself off his dick and makes her way over to the desk. She bends over the oak table and pushes aside his notepad and pen, laying herself flat against the surface. Ben lines up with her entrance and pushes inside roughly.

Rey cries out at the intrusion, but Ben gives her no time to get used to him. That’s what sitting in his lap was for. Ben pounds into her from behind, finding the perfect angle over and over again. Rey screams in pleasure and throws her head back. Ben grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls gently. Ben leans down and sucks bruises into her neck. 

“Fuck, your pussy feels so good. Can’t get enough of you like this. Gonna fuck you every chance I get. Gonna have you spread your legs for me under the conference table. Gonna have you choking on my cock and swallowing my cum every night. Does that sound good to you, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, daddy. Anything you want. Anywhere you want!” Rey screams. 

Ben smirks at the endearment. He is closer to his orgasm now with Rey not far behind. His thrusts are sloppy and quick. Ben can tell he’s close so he reaches around Rey’s body and rubs quick circles on her clit. She immediately yelps and her thighs begin to shake as her orgasm rips through her body. 

“Good. That’s my good little slut. I’m gonna fill you up now and mark you from the inside out” Ben says. 

Rey nods her consent. There is nothing she wants more than his cum. Not a moment later, he finishes with a long, drawn-out growl. He shoots his seed deep inside her. When he finishes, Ben runs his fingers through Rey’s hair, soothing her. He pulls out of her slowly, despondent to leave her warmth, but knowing they have a limited amount of time before the cleanup crew comes. 

Rey lifts off his desk and straightens her clothing. She tries her best to ignore the steady stream of cum leaking out of her and onto her thighs.   
Ben looks at Rey, taking in her disheveled clothing, ruddy cheeks, and mussed hair. He can’t help by smile. He places both hands on either side of her face and tilts her face upward. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Ben asks aloud with nothing but awe and reverence in his tone. 

Rey nuzzles into one of his hands and kisses his palm softly. When she is finished, she looks back up into his face and smiles at him warmly and with that, Ben has no other choice but to lean down and kiss her. 

He won’t forgive himself for not kissing her before he fucking her, but all he can do now is make it up for the lost time by kissing her with slow, drugging kisses. He doesn’t know if he’s ever felt happier in his life and it’s all because of his generous and loving secretary and his temper and insatiable need for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please comment and leave kudos if you like this one shot.


End file.
